1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a base thereof and more particularly to a connector and a base thereof that can prevent the short circuit issue.
2. Related Art
Generally, a connector, such as an RJ-45 connector, is applied to various network connecting interfaces for transmitting signals. Referring to FIG. 1 FIG. 1, it is a schematic view showing a conventional connector. The conventional connector 1 includes a base 10, a circuit board 11, and a terminal base 12. The circuit board 11 is disposed on the base 10, and the base 10 has a plurality of pins 101 penetrating through the base 10 to electrically connect to the external circuit. The terminal base 12 is also disposed on the base 10 and has a plurality of terminals 121, each of which is connected to a node of the circuit board 11, so that it can electrically connect to the corresponding pin 101 via the circuit layout of the circuit board 11.
The pins 101 are connected on the circuit board 11 by soldering. However, during the soldering process, the melted tin may flux to induce the short circuit issue. Moreover, since the present electronic device is small sized and has powerful functions due to the progressive electrical technology, the pitches between the pins 101 of the connector 1 are correspondingly reduced to match the trend of minimization. In this case, the short circuit issue caused by the flux tin becomes more obvious.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a connector and a base thereof that can prevent the short circuit issue caused by the electrical conduction between the pins.